charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Trudeau
"It's okay, Prue, really, trust me. This is my destiny. I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember you taught me that." - Andy saying goodbye to Prue the first time. Andrew "Andy" Trudeau Senior is a whitelighter and husband of Prue Halliwell and the happy father of three boys; Drew, Patrick, and Scott Trudeau. Other than Henry Mitchell and his wife, Andy is one of the only parents left of the next generation and before his death, he had been the childhood friend of the Halliwell sisters. Before his death in 1999, Andy had worked as a homicide Inspector for the San Francisco police department with his partner Daryl Morris, and has come from a long line of police Inspector. Andy due to his suspicion eventually discovers the sisters are witches and goes as far as to quitting his job to protect the sisters, which later resulted in him begin tragically killed by the demonic Inspector Rodriguez while trying to protect the sisters. After his death, Andy was given the chance to become a whitelighter and later decided to do it. He later became the whitelighter of Prue, after the Ultimate Battle and was given a second chance of love with the eldest Halliwell, though he does take his job very seriously. Andy is related to the Warren ancestral line of witches through his wife; Prue, and their children. History ''' '''Early Life Andy Trudeau was presumably born in the early 1970s and lived in San Francisco for the majority of his life. He lived about one block away from the Halliwell Manor. He was a childhood friend of the sisters, with him being in Prue's class at school, and would often visit the manor. Due to the sisters having their magic as young children, Penny was often forced to erase his memories. In 1975, he was visited by future versions of the Halliwell sisters, who accidentally traveled back in time to stop their mother from making a pact with the warlock Nicholas. During their time in the past, the sisters realized that they had their powers when they were younger and often used them on Andy. Although Penny would always erase his memories, Prue commented that it could be the reason why he was suspicious of them as an adult. Prue and Andy had an on again-off again relationship throughout high school, but towards the end of the 1980s, Andy and his parents left San Francisco. In 1998, he returned to the city and became an inspector at the San Francisco Police Department like his father and grandfather. Sometime prior to 1998, Andy married a woman named Susan and later divorced her. Andy has also kept in touch with what has been happening with Prue, as he feels that she was the one that got away. Andy's Death In 1999, Phoebe Halliwell received a premonition of the demon known as Rodriguez killing Andy with an Energy Ball. Although unknown to them at the time, Rodriguez was working with Tempus, a demonic Sorcerer who was able to manipulate time, who was sent by the Source to help Rodriguez kill The Charmed Ones. Unbeknownst to the sisters or Andy that Rodriquez was in fact a demon, not an employee of Internal Affairs, Andy was called in for questioning by him about the murder of Inspector Anderson. During questioning, Rodriguez told him his awareness of the many unsolved cases involving him and the Halliwells. Andy refused to admit anything, but Rodriguez told him that he knew that Prue Halliwell was a witch and that he wanted to meet with her. Prue meets up with Andy a couple of hours later, to discuss Phoebe's premonition of him dying. Prue told him to stay away from the house today, because that is where he gets killed. Reluctant to the idea at first, he agrees. Rodriguez arrived at the house at 6:00pm, shoots an energy ball and it hits Phoebe, killing her. Rodriguez is then destroyed and time reverses itself, going back to the morning of the same day. The same course of events happen, except Phoebe as well as Piper are killed the second time around. Since, once again, Rodriguez failed in killing all the Charmed ones, Tempus resets time. When Rodriguez went to the Manor a third time, Andy saw that Kit hissed at Rodriguez and his eyes went red. When he got into the house, Rodriguez already shot an energy ball at the sisters and that Prue is unconscious, due to Piper pushes her out of the path of the ball. Andy tried to shoot Rodriguez thinking it would kill him, but Rodriguez fired an energy ball, hitting Andy, sending him across the room and smashing into the Living Room Hutch. Andy then met Prue in the Ghostly Plane, and he tells her he knows it was his time to go and that they weren't meant to save him after all, though he was fine with it. He told Prue to go back and stop time from reversing so that his death won't be in vain before vanishing. Prue then regained consciousness and saw Andy's lifeless body on the floor. Reluctantly yielding to Andy's wishes, Prue and her sisters then cast the spell to accelerate time, banishing Tempus from Earth. Prue then untied Rodriguez, who sent an energy ball directly at her. Prue deviated it and it hit Rodriguez, destroying him permanently. At his funeral, a deeply saddened Prue left a rose on Andy's coffin. After a few days, she told her sisters that she felt that Andy would always be with them. Return as a whitelighter In 2003, after the Titans destroyed most of the Elders, people whom had made great sacrifices for the greater good, whom had not been asked before hand, were given a second chance and asked to become whitelighters and among them was Children Birth of Drew Trudeau Nearly Birth of Patrick Trudeau Having Birth of ScottTrudeau Nearly Appearance Andy is a fairly attractive young man whom is now forever in his late 20s. * Appearance: Andy has a typical male appearance that doesn't seem to change much from his time alive and his time as a whitelighter. He keeps with the same dark brown hair, cut short, and sometimes combed to the side or spiky. When it is longer it is combed back. He has a medium stature and blue eyes. Since being alive he has been less inclined to have a clean shaven face. * Wardrobe: Andy is often dapperly dressed while on the job, wearing a suit, dress shirt and tie in the office; if he is out in the field he often wears a tan/gray colored trench coat. Oftentimes, the dress shirt is of a solid color, sometimes stripped with a solid color tie with designs on it. Off the job, Andy dresses in a casual but masculine way, wearing solid color sweaters, dress shirts or tees, jeans and suede or leather jackets. Powers and Abilities Active Abilities * Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. * Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. * Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. * Mind Manipulation: The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast a spells and perform rituals. * '''Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate an object or person by use of a crystal and a map. Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. * High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. * Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. * Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Professional Life * Policeman: As a result of being the son and grandson of a police officer, Andy decided to follow in their footsteps and become an officer too. With him originally having started his career in Portland before he became a Detective Inspector for the San Francisco police department with his partner Daryl Morris. Andy was in the police department up until the day he died as he quit his job due to a demon that was trying to kill Prue, was getting involved in his cases and accusing both the sisters and him of murder. Before this Andy and Daryl were known for taking on the crazy cases with very low arrest rates. * Whitelighter: In 2003 after the Titans attacked the Elders, Andy was given the oppertunity to become a whitelighter, with his career as a police officer and his past with Prue, Andy had decided to become a whitelighter. Since becoming a whitelighter, Andy has been working progressively in his career although he was pretty much unknown as a whitelighter from his brother-in-law; Leo, and became even more involved in his whitelighter abilities and is now known for being a successful whitelighter. ** Known Charges: Prue Trudeau, DJ Morris, Drew Trudeau, Patrick Trudeau, Scott Trudeau. Romantic Life Prue Halliwell Prue Halliwell, and her family had been involved with Andy since their childhood. They even dated in high school, but the relationship ended when he moved to Portland. They were reunited years later, around the same time Prue became a Charmed One. However, though they did truly love each other, Prue's witchcraft responsibilities caused their romance to become an on-again-off-again relationship, and he eventually found out about her and her sisters being witches shortly before he sacrificed his own life to protect them. Prue and Andy were presumably each other's greatest loves, and hence his death was one of her greatest losses, evidenced by the fact that she never had any permanent boyfriend after him. After the ultimate battle, Prue was given the chance of life again, going under then name Prue Trudeau, and Andy became Prue's whitelighter, and thanks to Piper and Leo, the pair began a relationship again with the two eventually getting married and later having three boys; Drew, Patrick and Scott, and starting a new life in Boston. Almost twenty years later she is given the chance to be Prue Halliwell again with the help of Special Agent Murphy both Prue and Andy were officially brought back to life. Her relationship with Andy showed Prue that she had been destined to be with him and that he was her soul mate which was confirmed to her by her niece Peyton Halliwell after meeting the young witch. Other Relationships * Not much is known about Andy's previous romantic history other than his marriage with Susan Trudeau. Andy has commented that despite their divorce the pair don't hate one another. Trivia * Andy's son Drew is named after him. * Andy was a third generation inspector at the San Francisco, following his father and grandfather. * Andy had been dead nearly four years after being asked to become a whitelighter. * Both Andy and Leo were married before becoming whitelighters although they ended differently and then went on to marry a Charmed sister after becoming a whitelighter. Category:Characters